


How to Tease Your Resident

by Toryb



Series: Accidental Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha!Betty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Family Dinners, Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, Domme!Betty, F/M, Just lots of cum, Mates are really in love, Mostly from Betty, Omega!Jughead, Overstimulation, alpha in rut, cum, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: “Your parents are going to hate me.”Betty whimpered, moving close to Jughead so she could nuzzle under his jaw, nipping at the mating mark on his neck. It was her desperate attempt to help calm his obviously frazzled nerves. And it was not working. Especially when she didn’t even so much as try to deny his claims.Yes, Betty’s parents probably were going to hate him.-Or-Betty takes Jughead to meet her family and ends up going into rut.





	How to Tease Your Resident

**Author's Note:**

> So....this wasn't supposed to happen. But here it is! By popular demand this is a series. There is no plan for how many to include in this series, it'll all be sort of...if i get struck with inspiration. There's at least one more idea I have but who knows when i'll get to writing it. However, this will be an ongoing ABO verse becuase be the change you want to see and I needed more ABO Bughead in my life. Thanks to melissa @melimelrockswell1204 for beta-ing this for me! (haha jokes. beta. abo. okay i'm done now)

“Your parents are going to hate me.”

 

Betty whimpered, moving close to Jughead so she could nuzzle under his jaw, nipping at the mating mark on his neck. It was her desperate attempt to help calm his obviously frazzled nerves. And it was  _ not _ working. Especially when she didn’t even so much as try to deny his claims. 

 

_ Yes, _ Betty’s parents probably were going to hate him.

 

It wasn’t  _ his _ fault, her parents didn’t like  _ any _ of the omegas she brought home. Only now they would be bitter because there was nothing they could do to talk her out of it. The mate mark,  _ their _ mate mark, was months ago sealed and they had matching scars to prove it. He had even-- _ gag _ \--gone to a few secondary gender couples parties for her. She was the head of the Alpha and Omega club on campus and showing up without her other half when she was so obviously marked would have made a mockery of her presidency. So he went for support. Not to mention, it was her way of showing him off. 

 

As an omega, he liked being paraded around, preened at the attention and praise his alpha gave him for a job well done. As Jughead Jones, he hated the unnecessary interaction and way people looked on at him as some sort of oddity, like at any moment he might grow too heads. It wasn’t like he planned on being one of a handful of male omegas on campus.

 

Gossip spread quickly and before he knew it everyone and their mate had heard the news of their coupling. It didn’t take long for Betty to receive the phone call from her mother after hearing from a family friend in the Dean’s Department that they had officially registered on campus as a pair. (It lowered costs of a lot of things, housing, tuition, even offering up a few joint scholarship opportunities. And, it made health appointments free at the on campus clinic, so even though he hated having to out himself, it was mostly proving to be worth it. That and the look of surprise on everyone's face when the most sought after female alpha kissed him outside his classes.)

 

_ “Elizabeth I swear you didn’t even tell you're  _ **_own_ ** _ mother! And we haven’t met him yet. Your father is absolutely heart broken. You know he wanted to approve of the arrangement. The  _ **_least_ ** _ you can do is bring the omega to the twins birthday party.” _

 

Jughead had heard her yelling from all the way across the hall. There was no getting out of this one, especially when she’d showed up at his door with tears in her eyes. She hadn’t smiled again until he was accidentally nesting her, bringing her piles of his clothes and wrapping her up in his blankets to help ease her pain. It was in his DNA to make her happy and fight anything that didn’t.

 

He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like her parents either.

 

“It’ll be okay. We’re mated so even if they don’t like you it doesn’t matter. We’re there for Polly, the twins, and so they can stop bothering me about meeting you. It doesn’t matter what they think.” She ran a hand through his hair, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “All that matters is I love you and you love me. All the rest of it is just white noise.”

 

The drive to her hometown wasn’t more than a few hours, but they alternated anyway. His body was aching after his last heat so Betty had insisted on driving the last two thirds of it so he could relax. She kept her hand on his leg, tracing circles on his thigh until he had to swat her away when she started fiddling with his zipper.

 

“You can’t give road head if you’re the one driving, Betty,” he teased.

 

She had looked genuinely disappointed as she grumbled. “Well I could try.”

 

The Cooper house was exactly like Jughead had imagined it would be. There was a white picket fence and two almost three year olds playing in the front yard. He spotted a porch swing and even a chess table near it. Nothing had better exemplified middle America to him before.

 

He met Polly first, which was probably a good thing. She was an omega, like him, soft and delicate with her pups. She didn’t smell like alpha. Neither did the children. He didn’t pry, but the mating mark on her neck let him assume the worst. Jughead pulled Betty a little closer, grateful to have her warmth radiating around him.

 

Polly was nice. A little abrasive, but nice. She shook his hand and thanked him for making her sister happy before she squealed and pulled Betty in for the tightest hug he’d ever seen. 

 

“Good luck in there. Mom’s still fuming. You’d almost guess she was the alpha by how much of a pushover dad is being today.”

 

_ Good luck _ was not a comforting phrase. But good luck was definitely what he needed when he came face to face with the unrelenting hurricane that was Alice Cooper. She greeted him with pursed lips and an unhappy“ _ oh _ ,” obviously discontent with how simple of an omega he was. She was dressed to perfection, holding a pie tight so tightly in her hands that he feared at any moment she might leap across the kitchen island and begin beating him with it.

 

Betty could smell the animosity coming off of her in waves, and before anyone could stop her, she was growling. He had been pushed behind her, protected by the radiation of alpha pheromones that even her mother was forced to back down for.

 

“Mother,” her voice was tight. “This is my omega, Jughead Jones. We’re  _ mated  _ and I love him. So I hope you can play nice.”

 

“Jug-Head.” Maybe Alice Cooper’s version of playing nice was sneering. “Is that a family name?”

 

“I...sort of? It’s a nickname for a family name.”

 

“Oh. Even better.”

 

Hal Cooper, the apparent alpha, though likely by genetics and title alone, was much less intimidating. He was a nervous man, wringing his hands and trying to calm her down with whispers of “Now then, Alice, everything is fine” that didn’t seem to be working at all. He eyed his daughter’s new omega suspiciously and smelled the air before relaxing in his chair and nodding. Whatever he was looking for, he was satisfied by the answers.

 

“Good to meet you Jughead.” Hal’s handshake was firm. Jughead hoped his wasn’t sweaty.

 

“You too, Mr. Cooper. I really love your daughter, I hope that’s obvious.”

 

He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It is.”

 

Dinner was, without a single doubt in his mind, the worst experience Jughead had ever had in his entire life. It was worse than all the times Reggie had smashed him inside of lockers combined. Worse than all the times he’d gone to the cafeteria only to realize there were no more hamburgers left. Nothing could have mentally or emotionally prepared him for what was happening right now, where Betty and her mother were locked in gladiatorial eye combat while Polly made chu-chu train noises to get her babies to eat their mashed potatoes and Hal, supposedly the other alpha at the table, stacked his salt and pepper asparagus like a log cabin. All the while, the turkey sat in the middle of the table, going cold from neglect.

 

“So,” Alice finally broke the tense silence, “How did you and Jug-Head meet?”

 

Betty sighed, rolling her eyes. “He was my RA mom. I told you that over the phone. He’s still my RA. We’re in the same year. He’s an English major with a Creative Writing focus.”

 

The look Polly gave him was pitying as he quietly sat back and stuffed his face. Was this was all Cooper family dinners were like? Somehow he felt less like this conversation was about him and more about what he represented as a whole. Betty’s freedom. Her happiness. Her snip of the umbilical cord that had kept her tethered to her mother.

 

“Lovely. What do you plan on doing with that, hm? To actually help provide for our daughter?”

 

“Well, as the  _ alpha  _ it’s technically my job to provide for him. Which I intend to. We’ve already talked about after graduation. We’ll get an apartment together, isn’t that right Juggie? Maybe somewhere in Manhattan?”

 

“I keep telling you, Betts, Manhattan is way too expensive,” but he’s smiling anyway. She keeps trying to spoil him and that omega instinct inside him preens, telling him he should be spoiled and pampered and adored. “We don’t need something like that.”

 

“Not for you. Nothing is too expensive for you. How about Brooklyn, then?”

 

They were still lost in the honeymoon phase of their mating, utterly devoted and filled with joy from the simplest touches. Maybe, one day, it would feel less intense, they need to touch and love and remind each other of their devotion. Jughead hoped it wouldn’t though. Staring through her eyes into her lovestruck heart always made his beat a little faster.

 

“Oh?” There that word was again. It had to be an Alice Cooper favorite. “I thought you were going to come home and work at the Register with your father and I. That had been the plan after all.”

 

“Sometimes plans change.”

 

There wasn’t much in the omega rule book about what to do when a clash of wills occured at your alpha’s dinner table. Even if there was, he hadn’t bothered to actually read any of the books or pamphlets in the health center that talked about these things. Being an omega was something he often flew by the seat of his pants with. But maybe, after today, he’d check out a few library books.

 

The only thing he could think to do was provide a distraction. That was something he knew he was good with. Some nights, when she was stressed over papers or midterms or way too many extracurriculars, he would let the hormones rush out of him and the calming scent of omega would be enough to send her into euphoric delirium. It was something to do with their mate mark. Their bond was strong so they affected each other more than casual non-mated alpha/omega pairings did. Life long partners needed to be able to read each other effortlessly, that’s what the evolutionary data behind it described anyway. Mostly, Jughead liked to do it to tease her.

 

It wasn’t just mindless euphoria she got from his scent. If he played cautiously enough, it could get her impossibly horny. That was the goal for tonight: distraction through seduction. Judging by the wide eyes she was flicking towards him, everything was going according to plan.

 

Her hand was on his leg, nails digging in as she squeezed is skin. She was close enough to his cock that he could feel the tightness in his stomach start to wind ever so slowly. Her cheeks were pink. Her voice was hot. Now if someone asked a question, Betty would have to think a few minutes, blinking furiously to find the answer, before opening her mouth to reply only to snap it close when nothing came. Polly laughed under her breath.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she whispered under her breath.

 

“Me? Nothing,” he tried to act coy, innocent, but he was tracing her hand, pushing it further and further up until she could feel the outline of his cock inside the denim jeans. 

 

She hissed in appreciation. “Wicked. You are so wicked.”

 

Jughead leaned in close, nipping her ear and whispering. “I think you like me wicked.”

 

“I need to go to the bedroom.” Betty announced unceremoniously, the wooden chair clattering to the ground behind her. Her eyes were blown wide, dark enough he couldn’t see the familiar warm green. He could drown in those empty pits of desires and die a happy man.

 

“Elizabeth, we haven’t even eaten the pie I baked yet!”

 

“ _ Now, Jughead. _ ” Her voice was sharp. An alpha’s command, one he couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to. (He didn’t.)

 

“Yes, Alpha. It was great meeting everyone. See you at the party tomorrow.”

 

The words were barely out of his mouth before she was dragging him up the stairs, throwing her into her pastel paradise and locking the door behind them. He wanted to talk, but there was no time. Her mouth was on his, hands burning his stomach as she traced along the lines of his abdomen.

 

“You think you’re clever?” Betty growled into his neck, pushing him against the mattress. “You think it’s okay to tease your alpha like that, do you?”

 

It was too much. Her hand, her tongue, leaving a path of flames all over his skin. He smiled anyway. “Yes. I wanted you alpha. I know what I have to do to get you.”

 

“Well I hope you’re prepared for a punishing night then, little omega, you tease. Because you’ve made me impossibly desperate and I won’t be stopping until I get my fill.”

 

Her movements were not as calm and purposeful as they usually were. She fumbled on his jeans, whimpering when they wouldn’t pull off quick enough. Within a matter of moments, his boxers were in shreds at their feet, along with her skirt and underwear. Normally, Betty was always so deliberate. She would take her time and push him within an inch of reason until all he could do was shake and beg for her to finally claim his cock as her prize.

 

“God it’s so big,” she moaned, tracing along the curve of his penis with her nail. He was already hard, already dripping precum into her palm. She drug her tongue through the salty liquid with a hum. “And it’s all mine. It’s all mine, omega. You’re all mine.”

 

To his surprise, Betty launched forward, biting into his neck. The sensitive skin of the mating mark caved under her sharp teeth and he could feel the blood on his clavicle. She was not normally like this. It felt like a frenzy to have him. Before he could blink she was sliding onto him, her pussy tight and warm. Her eyes fluttered shut and she howled in relief.

 

“ _ Mine _ .  _ My _ cock. My omega, cock all mine.” She rocked down frantically, slick already coating them both.

 

He could smell it then, the shift in the air, before it consumed his senses. His alpha was in rut.  _ Oh.  _ That was the last coherent thought he had. Ruts were nearly as intoxicating as heats. To know his alpha wanted him, needed him, was so desperate for him, made him feel feather light, tight and wound waiting to come undone at a single touch.

 

Her hips were frantic. Jughead could hardly keep his head on straight as she came down on him again and again, riding him for her pleasure, hand feeling the outline of his cock against her stomach.

 

“Yes! Yes, omega, yes! Such a good cock. Such a good cock and it’s all mine. Will you fill me up? Fill me up again and again until I’ve got your pups inside me.” He whimpered at her sweet words, imagining a house filled to bursting with happy laughter and little ones to spoil. It was all he wanted. Betty reached out and grabbed his hand. “You would. I know you would, sweet, sweet, Omega. It’s all you want. And Alpha wants it to. Oh god yes!”

 

Jughead could feel the tightening of his stomach muscles. It was too much, the feel of her pussy clenching around him, the room filled with the bittersweet scent of her rut and their sex. It was all consuming, pulling him into the darkness of her hazy eyes until all he could do was whimper and cum for her.

 

“No!” She cried in frustration, feeling him go soft. “No, baby, no. No you’re not done. Not until Alpha is done.”

 

When she stood, pulling off of him, he watched his cum leak from her pussy, mixed with her slick as it coated her folds and left patterns on her thighs. He was tired from the intensity of their first fuck, eyes flickering closed. His heat had ended only a week ago and his entire body was still sensitive, easily exhausted after a week of desperation. But then there was her mouth, licking at the cum still on his cock, cleaning his tip with delicate, purposeful strokes. Jughead moaned.

 

“Alpha...too much…”

 

“Not too much, baby. Alpha needs you. You want to be good right? To give me what I need? And what I need is your hard cock inside me again until I’m properly knotted and satisfied. You’ll give that to me won’t you, baby?”

 

Her tongue was on his balls now, tracing along the throbbing vein that she knew made him squirm. Jughead jerked under her touch but already he was hard again. If his alpha needed something, his body would figure out a way to provide. That’s what he was for: to be utterly, completely, absolutely hers. 

 

“I love…” Jughead groaned. Why were words so hard? So hard when all he could think about was how much alpha needed him. His poor alpha, lost in rut and he was the only one that could satisfy her. “Love. Alpha.”

 

“Shh. Shh Alpha loves you too, remember?” Satisfied with her work, she laid beside him on the soft mattress, slowly encouraging him up with feather light touches until he was perched above her, cock lined at her entrance. She brought his mouth to her mating mark so he could nip at the jagged scar. “Remember? Alpha loves you too. Make me feel good, Juggie, make Alpha feel so good.”

 

The coil in him snapped and he was on her. She hardly had time to think before she could feel his cock, pumping in and out. It was quick and fast and impossibly hard. He smiled in satisfaction when she screamed, those dark eyes disappearing behind fluttered lashes as she chanted, “Yes, yes, yes. God  _ yes. _ That’s what I need. That’s what I need, Juggie. Make your alpha cum. Make me knot you.”

 

It wasn’t long until she was, her walls crashing and clamping tightly around him. His toes curled and he whimpered in satisfaction. He made alpha cum. And now she was going to spend the rest of the night milking him dry. She rocked her hips slowly, chasing the aftershocks of ecstacy.

 

“So good. You’re so good. You’re going to give me more tonight, aren’t you? Every bit more?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes alpha.”

 

“All of it? All of you?”

 

“Yes alpha.”

 

“That’s my good boy. My mate. Now give it to me.”

 

Jughead didn’t know how long they rattled and shook her pastel prison. A few of the poorly tacked posters clattered to the ground every time her headboard hit the wall. Somewhere, off in the distance, he heard frustrated groans and whispers about  _ getting them to knock it off _ and  _ protecting the poor baby’s ears. _ None of it mattered. The world was properly muted when he was wrapped in her honey embrace.

 

When there was nothing left to give, they collapsed together on the bed. The sun was rising, or maybe it had never set. All through the night the moon had kept them such lovely company. He couldn’t think straight, not with the air so thick with sex and hormones, but Betty had relaxed some, studying her ruined thighs and swollen lips. With a wicked grin, she tugged his hair.

 

“Clean me.”

 

Another command. Her alpha voice compelled him, no matter how much his bones ached and his mind begged for rest. To please her was his ecstacy, his joy, his love. The mix of cum and slick was salty on his tongue. Betty moaned and twitched with every swipe against her sensitive clit.

 

“Until I sparkle, Juggie. Until all you can taste forever is me and you.”

 

He could die a happy omega here, suffocating between her folds with her hand fisting his hand. He didn’t stop until she was shaking, until he could feel her breath go sharp. She tightened around his tongue as his name fell from her one last time with a gasp.

 

“You did good tonight. So good. You need rest, omega. You spent so long satisfying your alpha. Do you need my blanket? Do you want to nest?”

 

Nesting. He loved nesting. Nests were soft and warm and were such a perfect place to put babies. He wished there were some of those too. Jughead nodded, pulling her close and tight, folding the blankets around them until he was satisfied with the warmth. It smelt good. Just like her. Every surface in the room smelt just like her and it made him smile.

 

There was a bang on her door, and he heard Alice Cooper huff on the other end. “Are you satisfied with yourself, Elizabeth?”

 

“Oh, very.” She giggled, leaning down and whispering, “I don’t think they like you much. But I’ll tell you a secret, I will forever. Now sleep, sweet one. You deserve your rest.”

 

The party the next day was awkward, most of which centered around her mother throwing him dark glares every chance she got while Hal refused to meet anyone’s eyes, let alone his. In the aftermath of her rut, Betty was clingy. He couldn’t go more than a few feet away without her calling him back so she could bath him in her scent. It was nice, to be so utterly wanted.

 

“Jughead?” Polly sat beside him, one of the few moments he was allowed alone, and only because Alice had demanded Betty help her with bringing out the ice cream buckets. “Thank you. For making my sister happy. I haven’t seen her smile this much in a long time. You’re the perfect omega for her, I think. We kind of thought...she never seemed like she wanted to settle down. So it was a surprise when she just suddenly announced she’d mated. But I remember, when she first got into that dorm, she would call every night and tell me all about the cute, handsome RA. She would tell you were on suppressants for something and she just kept hoping it meant you were an omega. Lucky her.”

 

He blushed, unsure how to respond. “Thank you. I um...I love Betty. More than anything. We’re mates now, forever. I’ll do everything I can to make her happy, to be a good omega for her.”

 

“Oh I know. No one would be willing to endure my mother for this long if you didn’t. I’m impressed, most people cower in fear. I know JJ did.” 

 

He didn’t ask who JJ was. Her wistful little sigh and sad smile were enough. Her missing mate. Wherever he was, Jughead hoped she wasn’t in two much pain. The thought of losing Betty, it was a torment he couldn’t put himself through. Before he could even try to offer her comfort, Polly was gone and Jughead found himself with a lap full of Betty, offering him a bite of her chocolate cake. “Bonding with my sister?”

 

“I was. She seems sweet, a little lonely, but sweet.”

 

“She is. But I’m sweeter.”

 

He laughed, taking another bite of the cake. “Hard to argue there. You might be the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

 

“Oh? I hope not too sweet that you’re somehow willing to avoid the temptation of joining me upstairs with the rest of this cake and my favorite set of lingerie.”

 

“I just remembered, I think you there was something you wanted to show me in your bedroom?”

 

“You know, I think there was.”

 

As they quickly ran upstairs, he caught Polly’s smile, Alice’s eyeroll, and Hal’s desperate attempt to find something wrong with his own shoes. Well, if her parents  _ already _ hated him, they might as well make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this installment as much as the last lovelies! <3


End file.
